In recent years, the mode of providing text data or image data of newspapers, magazines, and the like as electronic data has been increasingly adopted with the development of technique for digitalization. This kind of electronic data is featured in that the contents thereof are viewed with a display device equipped with a personal computer (PC) and the like.
However, the display device equipped with a personal computer (PC) and the like significantly differs from the paper media such as newspapers and magazines in that the convenience such as portability is poor.
On the other hand, aiming to solve the above-described difference from the paper media, flexible electronic paper has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1). In the case where a display portion of the flexible electronic paper is formed using an element such as a transistor, a circuit for driving the transistor needs be provided. In that case, bending of the electronic paper might cause breaking of the circuit. Further, the degree of bending of the electronic paper might be limited by the driver circuit.
(Patent Document)
    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-337353